But I Was Already In Love With Her
by FezzesDeerstalkersRedscarves
Summary: He was a Quartermaster. She was the only known child of perhaps one of the greatest Agents in MI6. The course of true love never did run smoothly
1. Chapter 1

But I Was Already In Love With Her

**Author's Note: **This is a story about a relationship between Q (Ben Wishaw's Q) and 007's daughter, Xavierre. I do not own any character, apart from Xavierre, and the idea of the story. Feel free to review and/or follow the story.

* * *

Chapter One

Q

POV

The Quartermaster of MI6 sat at his desk, tapping on his laptop keys. This report of 007's had fallen in his own hands at last minute, since the Agent simply, "Didn't have time." Q wished an excuse such as that would work for himself.

But he had a job to do, and he was determined to do it properly, and in good time. He was the youngest Quartermaster yet, and he WAS going to be the best. He was sure of it. It sounded cocky and brash, but he felt it was each Quartermaster's duty to be better than the last.

"Sir-Sir! We're being hacked!" Cried out a young, inexperienced employee named simply, 'Davis'. Q simply clicked on 'Terminate and Locate', and the hacker was stopped. He quickly wrote the location of the hacker down, and passed it to his assistant. "Find this, please." He asked, as politely as possible.

"Yes, Q."

Q turned back to his report. He was just about done. He emailed it to 007's work email, and looked at the time. Five-thirty Post Meridian. 5:30 PM was break time.

After picking up his laptop, he made his way to the communal kitchen in the technology department, and took a regular tea bag and a mug, boiling the kettle. Tea bag in mug. Pour on water. Stir straight away. Pour in a little semi-skimmed milk. Add sugar. Stir again.

He binned the tea bag, and put his mug on one of the glass coffee tables, the one near the window. He sat down on the pine-needle-green sofa, and took out his laptop.

"Do you ever stop working?" Asked a feminine, slightly mocking voice. He glanced up to see an auburn-haired woman of about his age, with a smile playing about her lips.

"You must be new here!" Jokingly called an employee, who was sat by a nearby coffee table, "He never stops working, it seems!"

Q smiled a little at this remark. "Yes, I stop working."

"Really?" Asked this new woman, in mock disbelief, before sitting next to him, placing down her own beverage as Q picked up his in his left hand and sipped, before placing it back down.

"Am I not allowed to like work?" Asked Q, pretending to be annoyed. She smirked, and held out her hand for him to shake.

"Xavierre Harris. Tech Department."

He shook it. "Q. Quartermaster."

Her eyes widened a little, but her posture stayed firm, not giving away her obvious shock. She was good.

"It's nice to meet you, Q. They said you were young, but I wasn't expecting you to be this..." She trailed off, her eyes flicking down to his laptop, to his blue tie, and to his left hand, which had now moved to rest on his closed MacBook. Q raised his eyebrows.

"Young?" He finished for her. She nodded, her smile returning. He noticed the flame in her steely blue eyes. Had he seen that before, in someone else's eyes? Probably not...

Xavierre

POV

She had hesitated. She never hesitated. Not in front of family, not in front of friends, not in front of men, and certainly not in front of her bosses. Why she had hesitated, she did not know, but she knew it was something to do with the way he had looked at her like she was a friend, before he'd even known her name.

He was unmarried, according to the lack of a wedding ring on his left forefinger, and he had good taste in electrical goods (namely his laptop), and in colour, judging by his midnight blue necktie. It brought out his eyes.

"I guess you're unable to tell me your real name?" Smiled Xavierre.

Q gave an adorable half-smile. "Wish I could." He sipped his tea. Xavierre checked her silver watch.

"Somewhere to be?" Asked Q, his eyes sparkling.

"No...it's just...my dad should be here in a few minutes. He's always late." Q let out a short, low laugh.

"Bit like someone I know."

Xavierre put her head to one side. "Really? Who?"

"Double-Ohh..." He started, but stopped as the door opened. Xavierre turned to see James Bond striding in. Q quickly gulped down his tea.

"James!" Said Xavierre excitedly, standing up and embracing the gruff agent. Q's raised his eyebrows as his eyes flicked from James to herself.

"Ah, Q." Said James, flatly, "I see you've met my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Q  
POV

"Your daughter?" He asked eyebrows raised. Xavierre smirked at him.  
"Got a problem with that, honey?" It turned into a smile.  
"Not at all. I guess it makes sense for 007 to have at least one child." Q turned to pick up his laptop and mug.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Bond asked, a little angrily, whilst Q could hear Xavierre giggling.  
"Nothing." He turned to them. "My break's over. Bond, I'll see you tomorrow. Xavierre..."  
"I'll see you about, probably." She turned to walk away.  
The young man's eyes sparkled, and he smiled. "Sure you will. You know where I am."  
She laughed as she left the room, leaving a slightly shocked Bond in her absence.

Xavierre  
POV

Of course she noticed that is was annoying her dad, but Q was the first person to actually welcome her in to MI6.  
As soon as her break was drawing to a close, Xavierre made her way back to the Tech branch, where she was greeted by Moneypenny. "Ah, Xavierre." She smiled, handing Xavierre a document.  
"You're getting a promotion. After careful thought, M has decided to move you to Q branch." She smiled. "You'll be the Quartermasters new assistant. But I'm warning you- He's almost more difficult to work with than 007."  
She nodded. "I'm sure I'll be able to cope."

Q  
POV  
The next day when he got to Q branch at six AM the young Quartermaster was greeted by Xavierre Harris sitting on the edge of his desk, her legs swinging. "Hi, honey." She grinned at him.  
He sat down to one side of her. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise." He raised his eyebrows and let one side of his mouth twitch, "Shouldn't you be working, Xavierre?" He reminded her playfully.  
"Oh, but I am working." She beamed. "I've been promoted to the assistant of Q. I believe that's you."  
"It certainly is. But that means you're under my command, Xavierre."  
"So it does, Quartermaster."  
"So you can start by calling me Sir."  
"Yes, Sir." She nodded in a jokingly obedient manner.  
The main door of the branch opened and 007 walked in, carrying a briefcase. He dumped it unceremoniously on the floor by his feet.  
"Empty?" Q asked him, and Bond nodded, smirking. "Next time, can you try not to lose all of the equipment given to you to borrow?"  
"I try." His brow creased in a frown. "Xavierre, what are you doing here?"  
"I work here."  
"No you don- Do you?"  
She rolled her pretty, steel-blue eyes at her father and smiled. "I was given the position of being Q's assistant. So I do work here now, Daddy."  
"What, sat on his desk in such an ungainly position?" She gave him a death glare and slid off the desk, landing on her feet, and tugged down her black pencil skirt.  
"I'm twenty-four. I can sit however I want. And I can do what I want."  
Q admired her for saying this. Not many people stood up to James Bond, 007.

M

POV

007 was getting on M's nerves, big time. M sat back band listened to him as he repeated the same thing.

"You have to give her a different position!" He insisted, "I don't want her romancing with people such as _Q!_"

M rolled his eyes. "No. She deserves this position. She's very good at her job, and this is what I believe is good for her."

"I'm her father! _I _should be deciding what's good for her!" Bond protested.

"Yes. You should. And you must also recognise that she is happy where she is."

"With Q."

"Yes, with Q. Look, he's hardly going to lead her astray."

"He might. Or he might hurt her."

M put his head in his hands. "Bond, he wouldn't do that."

"But he doesn't seem to be boyfriend material, either. I doubt he's ever dated anyone."

"Bond-"

"He's always working, always concentrating and always single."

"Bond-"

"I doubt he dated anyone after he learnt how to hack-"

"Wrong."

Bond stopped. "Wrong? You're telling me I'm wrong."

"Yes."

"Care to explain?"

M rubbed his eyes. "He had a wife."

Bond looked shocked. "A wife?"

"Yes a wife. Had being the key word of the sentence.

"Did they divorce, or-"

"She's dead. Along with their unborn child."


End file.
